winter angel
by lil-moonknight
Summary: flaky get's asked to cook on a ship that goes to a unhabited island to get wood. but how can she survive for 2 weeks with the boys. But romance will cross her path, only with 2 different people..contains FXF & Lxf now complete arc. 1
1. Chapter 1

**Winter angel**

**Chapter 1.**

**It was a cold winter, as the grey morning turned it into a dark night. The clouds came together as a dark blanket, only the light of the moon shined holes in the clouds but they quick disappeared with the moon. Out of the clouds a white snowflake felt ****peacefully down on the ground, as soon as possible more snowflakes felt down. Even with all the darkness around the night seemed beautiful. **

**Flaky was sitting close to the window and looked outside, her warm breath maked the window gets covered. She looked at the one by one falling snowflakes and tried to count them. The lanterns spread a warm light over the street and the snowy area. Isn't it beautiful? Whispered flaky to her self and stood up. She walked to the fireplace and putted new wood on it. The flames flickered and gave the room a warm embrace. Flake had placed candles that were standing very cheerful, it even seemed that they were dancing with the flames.**

**When flaky wanted to make a warm cup of chocolate she heard someone ticking at here window. Flaky looked up, she saw Splendid standing outside. Flaky walked to the window an opened it. Ahh good to see you miss flaky! Said Splendid with a gentle smile. Hh-hi Splendid stuttered flaky and gave him a warm smile. Shivering of the cold wind she pulled here dressing-gown tighter to her body. W-would you like to come in? I've got hot chocolate. **

**She asked friendly. **

**That would be very nice said Splendid and tried to make a way trough the window. You know you could also…**** what! Said splendid when he got himself trough the window. Never mind said flaky "He could better use the door" she tough. While Splendid sad down Flaky closed the window and maked some hot chocolate. She went sitting across him and handed him the cup. Is there something you want to tell me? Asked flaky. Hmm what? Oh ya I almost forgot! Said Splendid quick. He was busy drinking his hot chocolate it was personally his favourite. Flake laugh shy when she saw Splendid his face, he had a chocolate moustache around his mouth.**

"**You got a little" said Flaky pointing at his mouth. "Ohh well" Splendid wiped the chocolate of his face and putted the empty cup down. "Alright then let's come to business" he said serious and went sitting in an other position. "As ****you know the winter is getting colder, it's going to be the stringent winter we ever had. Flaky nodded, waiting for what's coming. That's bringing me to the point, to keep warm we need wood. Right! Well thanks to giggles we can't **

**Chop. So we need to take wood from an uninhabited island. I talked to Russell, with his boat we can go there and take enough ****wood for the winter. But how do you want to do that without help? Flaky asked with a confused look.**

**Well" Splendid continued. I have collected some helpers and they are going to get the wood for us. "Oh okay, but what does that have to do with me? Flaky asked.**

**Well I tough you're the best cook in this town so maybe you could cook!**

**Cooking? Said flaky.**

**Yes! At least if you want to do that! Splendid looked at her.**

**I'd love to cook. Said flaky with a bright blush.**

**Excellent! You leave tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning, so don't be late! Said Splendid walking to the window. But wait who will go as well? Called Flaky.**

**Your mates are Russell, Flippy, Toothy, Cuddles, Shifty and Lifty.**

**I'll see you tomorrow. Splendid had stepped out the house trough the window and waved, then he flew away.**

**Flaky stood still for a ****moment but then closed the window. **

**She blows the candles and took a last look out of the window.**

"**Lucky it is peacefully"**

**Then she heard an exploding building, she heard the cars of the fireman and there annoying siren. **

"**I guess I was wrong" sighed flaky and got to bed.**

**i hope you guys like the first chapter so far, tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was already early in the morning. Flaky stood in the kitchen, making a lunch packet. "I'm wondering if i should I make also food for the rest. Flaky thought. "Splendid didn't say it to me but he could have forgotten it, oh well I'll make also some lunch for the rest. She said happy and made more sandwiches. She grabbed a picnic basket and putted the food in it. Now something to drink she continued, she took a thermos and filled it with hot chocolate. Well I'm done! She said relieved.**

**Now I only have to take my suitcase and then I can go! She took the basket to the door were her suitcase was already standing. She putted on her coat. "Hmm it looks cold, I could better also wear gloves" said flaky while she was looking outside. She put on the gloves and went outside. "Hmm the air feels good" said flaky while she was looking at the sky. She putted her suitcase and basket in the car, she got also into the car. She looked for a last minute to her house, then she drove off.**

"**Get up you" Rah "Get up" said a bright coloured parrot. "Just one more minute yarr" said Russell sleepy and turned into his hammock. The parrot flew to his head and started to pick in it. "Ouch! Yarr god damned! What was that for yarr! Said Russell angry. He wanted to grab the parrot but he fell out of his hammock. The parrot looked hypocritical at his boss, he began to laugh in his own way. Russell just got angrier and looked hatefully at his parrot. "Yarr you! Just when he got of the ground and wanted to grab the parrot he heard someone calling his name. "Russell! Russell! **

**Russell looked throw his round window and saw Flaky. Flaky could barely get trough the snow with her suitcase. Russell opened the window. "Arr you're already here! Flaky turned her head and saw Russell hanging out of the window. **

"**Oh, hi Russell. Did I wake you up? Said Flaky while she walked to him. **

"**Yarr no you didn't, this squeaker did that yar! The parrot looked curious out of the window he looked at Flaky who was giggling. The parrot flew out of the window and went sitting on Flaky's shoulder. "Rah pretty lady! "Pretty lady! Flaky blushed deeply. "Pochi! Watch yar storage! Yelled Russell. "Calm down Russell, I'm sure it doesn't bother Flaky" flaky startled.**

"**I'm sorry flaky did I surprise you? Next to her stood Flippy, his green eyes looked friendly at her. "Oh no I just didn't... Muttered Flaky. **

"**It's alright. Laughed Flippy and putted his hand on her head. That made her blushes brighter.**

"**Yar good to see you mate" greeted Russell.**

"**It's good to see you to." Said Flippy back. There was a moment of silence between them until Pochi started to yell again. **

"**Rah food! Food!" Pochi started to open up the basket and flew away with a sandwich. **

"**Yar Pochi! Get over here you… just when he tried to finish, lost Russell his balance and fall out of the window. He landed in the soft snow. **

"**Oh my, Russell are you al right?" Flippy asked and tried to help Russell.**

**But before he was there Russell jumped up and looked pissed to the parrot. It looked really weird, it looked like you could see a mad cloud above his head.**

"**Yoar little.. Russell started chasing Pochi who tried to fly away.**

**It turned all in a chaos, finally Russell caught the parrot. "Now I got ya!**

"**What the hell are you doing! Shifty and Lifty looked with raised eyebrows at the pirate.**

**Russell said nothing and released Pochi, wo was flying over to Flaky's shoulder. He then turned around and muttered "I'm going changing."**

"**Wow, mister pirate is Y-angry! Said Lifty with a grin on his face. Shifty still looked at the pirate, Okay! He said "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?**

**Hiya Flippy, good morning flakes and hello weird parrot! **

**Flippy and Flaky looked still shocked, it all happened so fast.**

"**Hmm I guess being friendly is nothing for you Shift! Said Lifty laughing.**

"**Shut up! Hissed Shifty at his brother. **

**Pochi looked at the twins. "Rah double, double!**

"**That's right were double, pretty scary huh!" said Lifty with his devilish look.**

**Pochi stared at him. "Rah double, double trouble! He yelled out loud.**

"**What! Look you stupid bird! Lifty's face turned mad and he walked over to the parrot.**

**Pochi looked dumb at Lifty, as a sign it didn't matter to him. **

"**Why you little! Lifty wanted to grab the parrot but Shifty stopped him. **

"**It's just a parrot Lift, let it go.**

"**Rah, listen to yar mommy!**

**What, alright that's it! Listen you stupid bird. Shifty forgot about Lifty and also tried to grab the parrot. Pochi flew of Flaky's shoulder and circled around with the twins chasing him. **

"**If this is already a chaos, how would it going to be for the next 2 weeks? Sighed Flippy. He stood next to Flaky who was looking at the scene.**

"**Yes I, w-what! Panicked Flaky. "2-2 weeks, but I thought it was only for one week or shorter! **

**She looked at Flippy who was surprised of here action. "You didn't now? He asked. **

**Flaky shook here head. "Why so long? She asked.**

"**Well, the trip is three days and there's a lot to do so. He answered.**

"**But didn't Splendid told you the entire plan? **

"**You mean getting wood and then return? Flaky looked shy at the ground. **

"**Oh boy, Splendid sure has to have a good reason not to tell you the plan. But you now, I tell it you as soon we are at the boat. Said Flippy.**

"**But we are already at the boat. Flaky said confused and looked at Flippy who tried to avoid her eyes.**

"**Damned that flying squirrel is getting worthless any minute! Said shifty. They were done chasing Pochi and focused on the conversation.**

"**Did he ask you to be the cook? Asked Lifty with a serious face. Flaky nodded.**

"**O thank god, I won't survive if the others cook. Teased Lifty.**

"**Yar thank you Lifty that's the spirit. Said Russell behind them. Ha was done changing and was carrying cases to them.**

"**What's in those? Asked Shifty while he was trying to look in them throw a hole. **

"**Food and tools yar." Answered Russell.**

"**And we have to get those to the boat? Asked Flippy. Russell nodded.**

"**Alright the let's go! He grabbed a case and laid it on his shoulder. "Are you all coming?**

"**Yes sir! Yelled Shifty and Lifty and also grabbed a case.**

**Flippy just shook his head and continued walking. **

"**Are you coming to Flakes? Asked Lifty while he followed Russell and Flippy.**

'**Oh y-yes, coming. She said quick and walked between the brothers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**

**So when did splendid visit you? Shifty asked while he looked at her.**

"**Oh well, he asked me last night. She said.**

"**Last night? That's weird, Splendid told us one week ago. Said Lifty.**

"**And with told you mean getting punished with this job? Laughs Flippy. **

"**Just shut up and get walking mister! Yelled Lifty embarrassed. **

"**Is that true? Flaky asked. **

"**Well yes, but that doesn't mean he can laugh about it. Answered Lifty.**

"**If he told you last night, then you have must hearing the explosion. Said Shifty.**

"**Well yes, but what happened there? She asked**

**The wins looked at each other en pointed to Flippy who didn't say anything anymore. **

"**Oh I see. Said Flaky sad and looked at the war veteran.**

"**Don't worry Flake's, he'll be alright. Besides were the one who make sure he doesn't flip.**

**Said Shifty. "And if it goes wrong you can always throw us to him!**

**He laid his free arm on her shoulder, Lifty did the same. **

"**Thanks. She said happy and smiled at the twins.**

"**But, why are we taking an other boat? She asked.**

"**Well Splendid has got a ship special for the wood. Lifty said. "Cause if we would go on Russell's ship it wouldn't take it. He finished.**

"**Ah there you got! Said Shifty, he had enough of the walking and pointed at a huge ship.**

**Flaky gasped, it really was a huge ship. She looked attentive at the ship until she saw two boys waving at her, it were Cuddles and Toothy. They got of the ship and ran to them.**

"**Hey you guys made it. Said cuddles with a wide grin on his face. **

"**What took you guys so long? Asked Toothy. You could read from his face that he was tired.**

"**Hey at least we don't look like a zombie! Said Lifty angry. "This kind of welcome really sucks! **

**He thought. Shifty gave his brother a pat on his shoulder. Lifty looked at him and sighed. **

"**Just forget it and let's go on the ship. Lifty walked along Toothy and Cuddles, followed by Shifty.**

**When Shifty walked beside him he muttered something against Lifty but Flaky couldn't hear it right.**

"**What do they have? Cuddles asked.**

"**Nothing important. Answered Flippy. "Can we go on the ship? He continued. **

"**Sure let's go. Cuddles said happy.**

**On the ship.**

**Wow it's even huge from the inside! Said Flaky excited. **

"**I surely will enjoy cooking here!" She thought. **

"**Yar it sure is. Said Russell. **

"**Put your suitcase over here Flaky, then we can get them to your room. Said Cuddles.**

"**Were are the others baggage? She asked. **

"**They brought that already yesterday. He answered. **

"**Cuddles, would you mind to wait for a minute? I first want to explain everything. Flippy said.**

"**Sure, go ahead. Cuddles said**

**Everyone went sitting around a table with Flippy at the head of it.**

"**Okay I shall begin then. **

"**Well as you all now we need to get wood from the uninhabited**** island. Our job is to get it before it gets to cold and everyone gets frozen. We all have our own position and now what we have to do, right? Flippy looked around at everyone at the table who nodded. "Good then, oh I almost forgot. Flaky do you now everyone his job? He asked. Flake shook her head.**

"**In that case, I'm the co-captain my job is making sure everything goes right and planned. He looked at Russell who sat next to him. Yar I'm you lads captain I'll try hard. Next was Cuddles.**

"**Well my job is very easy assisting everyone and controlling the food. Next came Toothy.**

"**I have the same job as Cuddles, only I have to help in the kitchen to. At last were Lifty & Shifty.**

"**Our job is easy, looking at the motor and maps. But most we work with the machines down there. They said.**

"**Is it clear now? Flippy asked. "It sure is. Answered Flaky happy. **

"**Alright then, when we are there we see Splendid, Sniffles and Handy. They are going to help us. **

**Okay I'm done. Flippy finished. "Now feel free to do what you want, we will set sail right now. **

"**Ayay co-captain, but first! What's in that basket? Asked Lifty, looking curious at the basket. **

"**Oh this, I made some lunch for everyone. She said.**

**Then where are we waiting for! Lifty grabbed the basket end opened it. The guys looked in the basket because they wanted some of the delicious food. But when they looked in the basket they saw the sandwiches almost finished. "Rah my food! Yelled Pochi, his belly was full of sandwiches.**

**Their face turned from Happy to shocked, angry an at last mad. **

**GOT DAMNED POCHI! COME HERE YOU STUPID…………………. Lifty, Shifty and Russell yelled. **

**Cuddles and Toothy didn't now what happened. **

**Flippy slapped his forehead. "This is going to be a long trip. He thought.**

**Flaky sat in the middle of the chaos. The twins and Russell chasing Pochi with knife's, Cuddles and Toothy trying to hold them but get kicked away. Even Pochi got scared, he flew like crazy out of his eye's came excessive tears and he yelled out loud.**

**She looked around, even Flippy was now busy calming down everyone.**

**She didn't say anything, she only giggled with a bride blush on her face.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**So here is your room flaky. Cuddles said. After the "fight" they set sail and Cuddles showed Flaky her room. "Do you like it? He asked.**

"**Yes it's really nice. She said thankfully.**

**Okay I'm off now, if you need anything, you now how to find me. He said and walked away.**

**When Cuddles left, she looked around the room. The room was filled with a bed a closet and some single furniture. When se putted her suitcase on the bed she noticed a door in the wall. **

"**I wonder where it goes to. She thought. She opened the door, it was a bathroom. **

**It had a shower and other stuff. "What's that? She thought. **

**Around the corner was a large bathtub.**

"**Wow that's great. Flaky said surprised. She heard someone knocking on her door.**

"**Coming! She closed the door of the bathroom and opened the normal door. **

**Hey Flake, can I come in? Lifty asked. "Sure! She said. She got her suitcase of her bed and laid her clothes in the closet. "Nice room you have, we have a much smaller room. He said, he laid himself on the bed and looked around. Flaky sat on the end of the bed. **

"**Were do you sleep then? She asked. "In the room next to Toothy and Cuddles. He answered. **

"**Where's that door for? He asked. Lifty jumped of the bed and opened the door.**

"**Wow, sweet! He whistled. "You even got a bathtub! Man you're lucky! **

"**Oh well, thanks? Flaky said confused. Lifty was looking everywhere, even in the closet. **

"**Oh by the way, Flippy had a job for you. He wanted you to make some preparations for diner. **

**Lifty said while he looked in her closet. "Oh, okay... but where's the kitchen? She asked.**

"**You don't now? Lifty said. He looked at her. "I'll show you the way. He closed the closet and walked over to the door. "Thank you Lifty! Flaky said happy. **

"**Pleasure is all mine, lady's come first! Lifty said with a posh accent. He had opened the door and maked a little bow. "Thank you, that's a real gentle man look. Flaky giggled and blushed.**

"**Oh well, I could give it a try. "Now, shall we? They walked together out.**

**At the kitchen.**

"**Okay now I only need some…some. Uhm, what do I need? Toothy asked himself. He made some preparations for when Flaky came but he had no idea what to do. **

"**Man, I really suck at this. He sighed.**

"**Ye and you shouldn't talk so much to yourself! Toothy turned around. Lifty had a wide grin on his face, he liked it to tease. "Tehehehee! **

"**Very funny! Said Toothy sarcastic. "What are you doing here? You should be with Shifty. **

"**Well if you don't mind I'm bringing our lovely cook. Lifty pushed softly Flaky to Toothy.**

**Toothy muttered something to himself. "Okay thanks for bringing can you leaf now?**

"**Oh I get it I'm… Lifty got interrupted by a walky-talky that was hanging at his belt.**

"**What is it? He said angry. "God damn Lifty get your ass over here and get to work! It was Shifty. "..Over! He finished. "Okay that was weird, but I'll see you later. Lifty looked confused at the walky-talky but then waved goodbye and left the kitchen. Flaky heard him yelling on the hall.**

"**Walky-talky's? She asked and looked at Toothy. "Well yes, here is yours. He handed here a black walky-talky. "Thanks, but why do we need... It was Flippy's idea, now you can talk to everyone and ask for help. Toothy interrupted.**

"**Okay then, I had to make dinner ready? She asked. "Oh yes, shall we start? He said. Flaky nodded. They began.**

**Dear Diary, **

Today was my first day on the boat. Everyone is really nice to me but it wasn't really save. At least that was what I saw today. This day Lifty tried to be a real gentleman, but that kind of changed after dinner. When everyone was done eating, suddenly he and Toothy started a fight. It turned horrible wrong. When they started some glass fell of the table. Because of the water i slipped and landed with my arm in the glass. My arm was bleeding like crazy. Then it got worse. Flippy flipped and turned evil. Toothy and Lifty then stopped. When Evil grabbed his bowie knife and wanted to kill, Russell quickly threw a bucket with water over him and he turned normal. Of course he felt horrible and was ashamed of himself. Lifty &Toothy were so shocked that they didn't left there rooms the howl evening. And there I lay on the ground, everyone was calming down until Shifty noticed me and helped me up. Flippy was so ashamed that he was too scared to talk to me. Luckily Russell Cuddles and Shifty were there to help. But the real thing what made me sad was that the rest didn't talk to me even more. I really hope tomorrow will be better. Because this really scared me.

But I have to go I hear something strange.

Well bye.

**Flak****y**

**Flaky stopped writing and looked at her arm. It was wrapped up in bandages. She laid here diary away. "What is that noise? She thought. She opened the door and looked around.**

"**Shall I look or get someone? "No, now it's time to be brave! Flaky walked threw the hallway she walked slowly because it was dark. "Maybe a flashlight would be handy. She thought. She walked towards to the kitchen where the noises came from. When she looked at the corner she saw someone sitting at the table with some beer. She walked a little closer. Until she could see him. "Flippy what are you doing? She said softly. Flippy looked surprised up to Flaky.**

"**I was uhm, checking everything. He lied. Flaky went sitting next to him. **

"**Please don't feel it's your fault that the guys had a fight. "Because it isn't. **

**She looked at him on his face came a little smile but he was still holding in. **

"**Thank you Flaky, but that wasn't bothering me. He said. Flaky looked confused.**

"**What bothers me is that I can't control my evil side, I'm really scared that he's going to kill you all.**

**He sighed and took another gulp of his beer. "How is your arm doing? He asked. **

"**Oh, fine it doesn't really hurt anymore. She said. Flippy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. **

"**Really? He said smiling. "No, it actually hurt's so much that I could cut it of. She said ashamed.**

**He smirked and took a giant gulp what made the bottle emptied. It was quit for moment until Flippy started to talk again. "Well I'm going to bed want to walk together? He asked. Flaky nodded. Together they walked back until they stopped by Flaky's room. "Well good night then. She said.**

"**Good night Flaky. Flippy said and waved here goodbye. She closed the door and laid herself on her bed. "Now I'm not sad anymore. She whispered and felt asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tick, tick… "What is that noise? Flaky yawned. Her sleepy eyes searched for the ticking object. **

"**Hm maybe it was my imagination. She thought. Just when she wanted to sleep again she heard the ticking again. Now she got up immediately and looked around. Suddenly she saw something at here window. "Oh my…**

**Russell was drinking a cup of coffee, he watched the sea. The air was cold but refreshing. He took another gulp of his coffee but then concentrated on navigating. He looked at the deck were some gulls were sitting. It was still dark but he has been awake all night. Just when he wanted to turn around he heard the door of the deck. It was flaky. She was hanging at the bulwarks. She yelled something and suddenly a Pochi appeared. Pochi flew in here arms and pushed his body to her chest. He had some puppy eyes and looked sad at her. "Aww have you been in the cold all night?**

"**Yar yes! It was really cold! Russell said. Flaky looked surprised and ashamed.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Russell, can I do anything for you? She asked. **

"**Yar that's okay, however I would like some breakfast. He said laughing.**

"**Alright ill make you some breakfast, ill be back soon. She said happy and waved him goodbye.**

***In the kitchen* **

**Flaky made some eggs and toast. Pochi still laid on her arm, he looked really peacefully. **

"**I hope Russell like's it. She thought. She started to sing quietly. She couldn't help it she just had to express herself. Pochi looked surprised. She started to sing louder and rocked him. **

**She laid the food on a plate, and then putted everything on a tray.**

"**Pochi, will you sit on my shoulder? She asked. He looked to her but then went sitting on her shoulder. He crept closer to her face and neck to keep him warm. **

"**Well, up to Russell. She said taking the tray. She walked threw the hall, still singing. When she walked past the bedrooms she hummed and walked really carefully. Pochi looked at the food and his belly rattled. "Oh you're hungry, here. Flaky took a little peace of bread and gave it to Pochi. **

**He ate it really fast, when he finished he started to cuddle her.**

"**Héhé Pochi stop it! It tickles ha-ha! Flaky laughed. She almost slipped again. **

"**Ahh! Carefully Pochi. She walked to the stairs, to the deck.**

***On the deck***

"**Well here you go Russell, I hope you like it! Flaky said and handed over the tray.**

"**Yar delicious! That's goanna be good meal. He said looking at the food. **

"**Yar do you also want some kid? He asked. "No thank you I'll make my own later. She said.**

"**Y-arr that's all right, are you going to wake them al up? He asked.**

"**Do I have to? She said. "Then I should make the food ready.**

"**Yarr you do that, then you can make them awake. He laughed.**

"**Alright then I should go, I see you later Russell. She waved goodbye, Russell did the same.**

**She walked downstairs and passed the bedrooms again. This time Pochi was quit. Flaky petted his head. She walked carefully to the kitchen and started. **

**-A few minutes later-**

"**So I'm done, now I only have to wake them up end then… Flaky got disturbed by noises out of the basement. "What's that? She thought. She opened the door without noise and looked carefully. **

**It was quiet. "Probably I'm still tired. Flaky thought. Just when she wanted to close the door she heard definitely someone in there. She froze, she closed the door. Now she was standing in the dark. Flaky tried to find the light-switch. Suddenly someone grabbed her from the back. **

"**Ahhhhhhh! Get away from me! She screamed highly. She pushed and hit the person, who fell on the ground. She breathed fast and panicked. She heard doors opening and footsteps that came closer to her. The door of the basement flew open. "Flaky is everything alright? She heard when someone holds her tight. The light turned on. She saw all the boys (except Russell) in they're pyjamas or underwear. Behind her stood Lifty who was holding her. Her face turned red, he only wore some boxers. "What happened? Cuddles asked. "I-I-I… She stuttered. "What the! Shifty yelled.**

**On the ground lay an unconscious..."Lumpy? They all said surprised. "What is he doing here? Lifty asked. Flippy kneeled next to Lumpy. "I have no idea but… you hit him hard Flaky! He smirked.**

**Flaky looked at Flippy who pointed to Lumpy's face, out of his nose came blood. "Nice job! The twins laughed. Flaky blushed brightly. "B-but I-I didn't wanted to hurt him. She said worried. **

"**Take it easy Flake! That moose is to dumb to remember it. Shifty said and poked Lumpy. **

"**We should wake him up. Suggested Toothy, they nodded. They brought Lumpy to a not used bedroom and laid him on the bed. "What now? Lifty asked. "I don't know, wanna poke him? Shifty asked. "Sure! The twins started to poke Lumpy. "Guys quit it! Said Flippy angry. They stopped. "Someone should stay with him in case he wakes up. Flippy said. He looked around. "Not us! The twins said, **

**The others said the same. Flippy sighed. "I'll do it. Said Flaky. They all looked surprised. "You sure? Flippy asked. "Yeh, he scared you. Lifty said. "Well yes, but you guys should have your breakfast I already made you worried. She said soft. "Okay then, well be in the kitchen when you need us. Flippy said and the boys walked out of the room. Flaky was no alone with a snoring Lumpy. She sighed and went sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Now I have to wait. She thought. Her stomach rattled. **

"**Oh no, I hope it wouldn't take to long. She laid herself in the chair. It was really quiet and peaceful. Her eyes got tired. She yawned. "I …should… stay…awake… she whispered, then she fell asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Ah that was good food! Lifty grinned. They were done eating. "Tell me about it, glad she cooks! Shifty said. "Cause I'm sure we all suck at cooking! He grinned. "Hey! They all yelled. "Well your right! They agreed. "Ihw wwwondwer whw waky wwake wo wong! Cuddles said with his mouth full of bread. "What! They all yelled. Cuddles tried to eat everything as fast as he could. "I said. He began."I wonder what Flaky take so long! He said and took another peace of bread. Now Cuddles mentioned it they agreed. Flaky wasn't seen in 1 hour. "I shall check how she and that dumb moose are doing.**

"**Flaky…flaky wake up. She heard someone was calling her name. Flaky lifted her head looking at the person who waked her. "C'mon sleepy head… Lifty grinned. She slowly moved from the chair, she stood dizzy. She didn't had found her balance and felt in Lifty's arms. Her face turned red.**

"**Hey watch out, I don't want you to fall. He holds her tight so she wouldn't fall.**

"**Unless you like it! Lifty said with his evil laugh. Flaky freed herself out of his arms.**

"**T-that's not true! She protested. "Teheeheeh! Just joking! On the background you could here**

**Lumpy snoring. "Does he still sleep? He asked. Flaky nodded, her face was still red. Lifty walked over to Lumpy and started poking him. First soft but than harder, harder and harder. Eventually Lifty got angry. "God damn you stupid moose, wake the hell up! He threw a pillow at him. **

"**Huh? What's going on? He said sleepy. "Geez you're slow! Lifty said taking another pillow. **

"**Come on, stand up. Lifty said. Lumpy got up he looked sleepy at the room and then to Flaky. **

"**Ohw Flaky you have hit me really hard…oyah sorry I scared ya by the way! He hugged and lifted her. "Whoa! Its okay Lumpy glad your okay, will you put me down? She said and tapped his head. **

"**Lumpy you can put her down now. Lifty said but Lumpy still hold her. "Lumpy…put her down! He yelled when he saw Flaky getting nervous. Lumpy sniffed. "Heey I smell food, my tummy can use some! He said, he walked out of the room still with Flaky in his arms. Lifty still stood in the room to figure out how Lump could ignore his question. "Weird…weird moose! He thought. "Oh shit Flaky! Lumpy wait put god damned Flaky down! He yelled while he ran after Lumpy.**

"**Hmm he really takes the time. Toothy said. "Well yes why not? He probably is slapping Lumpy, I can now. Shifty laughed. "I guess… toothy sighed. **

"**Can it get any weirder? He thought. Suddenly Lumpy stepped in the kitchen in his underwear, and with flaky hanging in his arms. "Guess it can!**

"**Lumpy what are you…**

"**Ow food time to eat!**

"**Yes but Lumpy…**

"**Here you hold here! **

"**What? Bu…**

"**Thanx! Lumpy handed Flaky to him and ran to the table. Flaky was now hanging in Flippy's arms who looked at the weird creature eating almost the table. Now Lifty ran in to the kitchen. **

"**God damn moose! I told you to put here fucking down! He yelled angry, he looked of to the rest. His eyes stopped at Flippy. "Oh great now she is your purse! He said angry. "Purse? Flippy thought.**

**He looked down at Flaky but couldn't see her face, she was trying to get down. Flippy freed her and she stood on the floor again. Her face was as red as a tomato. Lifty already was punishing Lumpy, however Lumpy tried to run away. "Come here! Lifty yelled while chasing Lumpy. "Well I'll see you guys later… Lifty said. He grabbed Lifty his tail and took him out of the kitchen. They could hear them yelling on the hall. "Okay? Well Shifty is right back to work, later. Cuddles said and followed the twins. Toothy did the same. Flippy sighed and walked over to Lumpy. "Okay Lumpy let's go to Russell, there we can discuss what you can do. "Okido! Lumpy followed Flippy. "You can do whatever you want Flaky. He said and walked away. "Everything I want? She thought. "Aha! I now what I am going to do! She said happy.**

"**Hm, this really feels good… she said relaxed. Flaky lay in the bathtub and took her time to enjoy. She muttered her favourite song and forgot about all the worries. She looked at the clock. "Oh it's almost lunchtime I should prepare the food. She stood up and wrapped a towel at her body. The water of the tub slowly disappeared. Just when she wanted to put some clothes on the ship moved really shocking and she felt on the ground. "Flaky! You in there? Lumpy asked. "Yes-s I'm here what is happening? She got tears in her eyes because she felt on her arm. The door flew open. "No time to tell, we have to go to the rest! He said and took here arm. "B-but Lumpy I… "Orders from the captain. He rand really fast and Flaky hardly fell, she tried to keep her towel right. **

***On the deck***

"**Here you go captain I got here just like you wanted! Lumpy said proud and placed Flaky for himself. "Thank you Lumpy but Russell is the captain. Flippy said, the boys all looked at a map what was placed on the table. Russell told how far it was and how long it would take, but however there seems to be a problem. "Flaky we got a problem, there's something wrong with the machine so we can't… Flippy turned his face slowly to her and Lumpy. He stopped talking and his mouth stood open. Also the others looked, Cuddles and Toothy yelled, the twins got a nosebleed and Russell made a scratch in the map. "OMG! WTF! They all yelled while they tried not to look. "LUMPY! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? Flippy yelled. "I followed your order boss! He said proud. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE FLAKY WITH YOU BUT NOT NAKED! Lifty hissed. Lumpy looked confused. "Naked? He said slowly. He looked down at Flaky. There she stood in a short towel, shivering of the cold her face was red and looked like she could faint any minute. "Oh oops! Lumpy said dumb and scratched his head. "What now? He asked. "BRING HER INSIDE! They all yelled. "Oh yeh! Be right back! He said taking Flaky again. The boys still looked shocked to the place where she just had stand.**

"**My girlfriend is not going to like this… Cuddles said scared.**

"**I guess we never should talk about this, deal! Shifty said. "Deal! They all said. **

**Pochi sat on Russell's shoulder and looked at all of them. "Rah! Rah! "What do you want? They yelled.**

"**Rah! PERVERTS! **


	7. Chapter 7

"**Well Flaky tell me when you're done, okay!" Lumpy closed the door. There she stood again, shocked but fine. Her face was still red by the thought everyone saw her like this. She tightened her grip on the towel. She snapped out of her thoughts and putted her clothes on. Just when she was done she heard someone knocking on her door. "Yes?" she asked. She got no answer. She asked again. "Who's there?" Again no answer. "Hmm maybe Lumpy tried to be funny." She thought, she turned her back to the door. She muttered her song. Suddenly someone grabbed her tightly and pressed a knife at her throat. Flaky screamed, her heart bounced in her chest. "Listen if you stop screaming I won't kill you…for now got it?" an angry voice hissed. Flaky nodded, she tried to move her face so she could see the person. But she couldn't see it, but than she saw the knife. It was Flippy's. She wanted to cry but couldn't. "Héhé finally recognized me? Evil-Flippy grinned. Flaky was to scared to say anything, she hoped he would get hurted by her quills but he had avoided them. In her thoughts she felt Evil-Flippy sliding to her hips, he putted his had under her shirt. Flaky's face turned red. "Oh no please don't tell me…" she thought. "You now I liked you better in that towel…" Evil-Flippy said. Flaky heard his breathing getting heavier. He hold her tighter with his free hand he touched her body wherever he could. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable, shall we!" He pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. Flaky saw his face, it was full of amusement and lust. "Please don't..." she said crying while she felt her pants taking of. Evil-Flippy just grinned his face came closer to hers. "This won't take long…" he whispered in to her ear, she felt him kissing and licking her neck while his hands ripped her clothes of. She couldn't let this happen but he laid with his weight on her body and her arm, she couldn't move. "P-pleas s-stop…I-I'm begging you…" she cried. She had closed her eyes trying to think of good times but she couldn't ignore him. He already had ripped of her pants and shirt, she only wore her underwear and bra. Just when he wanted to rip her underwear off, water felt on them. Flaky gasped for air, Evil-Flippy rolled of. Just when she wanted to run away she got holded by some other arms. Flaky opened her eyes, Lifty hold her against his chest. Shifty stood with a bucket in his hands. She looked shocked at the twins. "L-Lifty…S-Shifty…" she whispered. "Its ok he wouldn't hurt you anymore." She heard Lifty saying, her face was glowing. "You think the water made him normal again?" Shifty asked. Lifty shook his shoulders. They heard someone couching behind the bed. Flippy tried to get up but didn't got any further then the bed. His breathing was heavy and he caught a several times. "What…happened…" he said hardly. "Guess it worked…" Lifty said. Shifty nodded. "I…I flipped out…didn't I?" Flippy asked turning his head to Shifty. Again he nodded. "Well…yes but that's not the only thing you did…" he said hard. "What…do you mean? Flippy asked with worried eyes. Shifty didn't say anything he looked at his brother who still hold Flaky into his arms. He looked away. Flippy turned his face to where the point Shifty was looking at. His eyes stood shocked. "No! No! Please don't…" he screamed in his head. He saw Flaky in her underwear her face was terrified and she was crying. Flippy looked down. Of al the things his evil side could do he chose to…to… "I…I…need to go…"he said, flaky could hear he was going to cry. He stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything. "F-Flippy!" Flaky said, but Flippy didn't listen. There was a long silence between them until Shifty spoke. "You okay Flake's?"**

"**I guess…" she said. "What are you talking about he could have raped you for god sake and you think you are okay?" Lifty said worried. Flaky was kinda surprised by his action. "You now what let's forget about it and move on okay? Shifty suggest. "After what has happened?" Lifty hissed. **

"**Lifty its okay. I'm fine." Flaky said to him. Lifty sighed. "Fine…" he muttered. He released Flaky and walked over to the door. "We'll let you alone now." He said. Flaky nodded. "But what made him flip out?" she asked. "The machine kinda exploded." Shifty said walking to the door. **

"**Oh wait! She yelled to them. "What's it?" they both asked. "T-thank you." She smiled. **

"**It's okay." They said. They closed the door. Just when they left Flaky started crying again, after 20 minutes she stopped and started to dress her up again.**

**That day when Flaky was done with everything she heard that the machine had exploded and that they were stuck for some days. They had to stay longer on the boat, at least 3 more days or more. **

**This bothered her, but also the fact that Flippy had hid himself in his room and refused to come out. After dinner everyone turned back to they're beds. The funny thing was that no one new what happened that morning and why Flippy wasn't there with dinner. Probably the twins didn't tell anyone. **

**But she was really glad they didn't do that. She came to now that Lumpy got hungry and wasn't there when Evil-Flippy came. "Well at least he knows what he wants…" she thought. She got to her bedroom she was really tired. **

***That night***

**Flaky lay in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were in her head. She looked out of the window, in the dark you saw a white moon. "it's almost full." She thought. She stared at it for a long time. Next to her lay Pochi, he was dreaming. "Rah! Take that! Rah!" Flaky laughed, hearing him dreaming is really funny. She heard someone walking to her door. It was quiet for a moment, just like it had to think for a minute. Eventually it knocked on her door. Flaky looked surprised. She looked dreamy to the door. "Y-Yes?" She said sleepy. The door opened slowly, Flippy stepped in her room. "I didn't wake you up right?" He asked. Flaky shook her head. She was happy to see him. "Good then." He said relieved. "May I?" He pointed to the bed. "Sure." Flaky said. He went sitting on her bed. "Sorry this isn't the greatest job in world, and I'm really glad you want to help…and. Oh who am I kidding! He said sad. "I am so sorry Flaky…I…I can not say how terrible I feel. He said heartbreaking. "It's not you're fault… "Yes it is! She got cut off by Flippy who was yelling. "I should have fought against him, I should have protected you!" "F-Flippy…I "You have no idea how much you mean to me!" "Did he just said to me that he cares about me?" she thought. Flippy looked sad her, she blushed brightly. She hides here face a little bit under the sheets. Flippy looked at her. He stroked her hair. She didn't look at him. Her head was confused. "You sure nothing happened?" he**

** Flaky shook her head. "You now, your not a good liar. He laughed. She looked up to him in her eyes came some tears. A single tear was sliding down her cheek. "Don't cry. He said softly. He wiped the tear away. His face moved closer to hers. Her eyes were closed, and her shoulders were shaking a little. "It's okay, please smile. I like to see you're…lips…smile… he kissed her on the lips. Immediately her eyes widened, her face turned red. She broke the kiss and moved backwards. Her face shocked. **

**Flippy looked hurt but smiled. "Sorry about that. They didn't speak to each other. "I shall go then.**

**He said and stood up. He stopped, Flaky pulled at his jacket. Flippy looked asking at her, but her face was hiding by her hair. "Please…don't. Flippy smiled and blushed. He went sitting again and hugged her, until there faces met each other. Flaky looked confused at him. He strokes her hair but he then grabbed her chin and lifted her face. Flaky closed her eyes. Flippy gently kissed her on the lips. He pushed her body closer to his. The time passed by. Flippy opened his eyes and pulled his face back. Flaky looked down, her face was glowing and she was breathing heavily. **

"**Something wrong? He asked. "I-I'm not really used to this… she said hardly. **

"**Well you should! Flippy smiled. Flaky said nothing, she looked at Pochi. "How can he sleep throw this? She thought, her eyes were falling down she was really tired. Flippy still hugged her. Flaky breathed faster and faster "Flaky? Flippy looked worried at her. She couldn't breath her heart was going crazy her face was glowing and her body got warmer…warmer. "What's happening? Those thoughts were going threw her head. "Flaky? Flippy shook her a little, it made her dizzy. "I'm so tired. She said. Flippy laid her down. "Then sleep…I'll see you tomorrow. He gave her a kiss on her head. Just when he wanted to walk away Flaky whispered something to him. "Flippy?" "Yes?"**

"**I forgive you… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Flaky woke up. Her eyes were sleepy but they widened by the memories of what last night had happened. "Did that really happened?" she thought. She felt her lips. "He did…he really kissed me!" **

**Pochi also woke up and curled himself against her chest. "Good morning pochi… she hugged him.**

"**It must be fun being a parrot… she whispered. She sat like that for some minutes until she stood up and got dressed. She walked out of the door, starting to do her daily routine. First she made breakfast. She walked over to Russell and gave him his food. He asked her if there was anything wrong but she said everything was alright. Then she went to the others rooms. First Cuddles and Toothy. They slept really peacefully and were really easy to wake up. Next were Lifty and Shifty, they were a little harder. Unfortunaly only Lifty woke up. But he woke Shifty up by slapping him with his pillow and pulling his tail. As last were Flippy and lumpy. Lumps had to stay there until his room was cleaned. When she walked in she heard Lumpy snoring. She softly tried to wake him but that didn't work. "Lumpy wake up!" she shook him, he opened his eyes. "Oh good you're awake!" but Lumpy felt immediately back to sleep. Flaky looked at him with a weird face. She sighed. She walked over to Flippy, she called his name. No response. "Flippy!" she yelled louder. Then she remembered that Flippy only woke up if you were really quiet. She leaned over to his ear. "Flippy" she whispered. Flippy opened his eyes. "Hmm good morning… he yawned. He looked over at Lumpy. "I'll wake him up, you should go back to the kitchen. Flaky felt surprised. "Why doesn't he explain what happened last night?" "O-okay" she said sad. She left the room.**

**The breakfast was as usual calm. The twins would try to make the machine work again. Cuddles and Flippy would make Lumpy's room ready. And Flippy didn't spoke her. Flaky didn't understand it, did she did something wrong? **

**Flaky was in the kitchen making some lunch for the twins. They were really busy making that machine. When she was done she walked down the stairs. "Lifty…Shifty!" she yelled.**

"**Yoh, over here!" she heard Lifty yelling. She walked to the noise. Lifty stood at a table only he didn't were a shirt. Flaky turned red. "Nice few hah?" he laughed. "D-don't say that! She said embarrassed. "Just kidding!" he smiled. "I got you two lunch." She said. "Hm thanks." He took a bite of his sandwich. "How is the reparation doing?" she asked. "Well I could be going better, it's going to take some time." He said. "Oh" she said. There was a long silence between them.**

"**Well guess I should start then." He said. "Okay, then I will go back to the… she got stopped by Lifty who had grabbed her hands. "W-what are you doing… she stuttered protesting. Her cheeks turned red. Lifty looked at her with a wide grin. "Who says I was talking about work… he said softly.**

**He pushed her gentle against the machine, wrapping one arm around her. He pressed his lips on hers. Flaky got redder. "What…what is happening…first Flippy and now…now Lifty… she thought. She noticed Lifty deepened the kiss. She couldn't help it to close her eyes and enjoying it. She heard Lifty's walky-talky calling. "S-shouldn't you answer?" she said breaking the kiss and gasping for air. **

"**Neh, what I don't hear I cant do…" he whispered. He pressed the walky-talky off. He continued kissing her. "He really enjoys this… she thought. Then she heard Shifty yelling angry too his brother. His footsteps came closer. Lifty's eyes widened. He broke the kiss. "I'm here! He yelled. He freed flaky who stared confused at him. "You should go back to the kitchen." he said in a hurry. It seemed that he didn't want Shifty to see them together. "b-but I-I… Lifty placed his finger on her lips. "Quick" he whispered. Flaky's body melt she nodded silent. She walked slowly with her head down, trying to hide her blush. **

"**Yo Lift why the heck didn't you answered?" Shifty said angry. "I was busy." He lied with a wide grin. "Yeh right, busy with being lazy!" Shifty hissed. "Now get you're ass over here I need you're help!" he said while walking. Lifty nodded and followed him. **

**Flaky kept walking. Her head still down. She didn't realize she had passed the kitchen, she didn't even realize she was walking in forbidden zone. She continued walking until she bumped against a something. "Ouch!" flaky yelled in pain rubbing her forehead. She looked up to see what she bumped. **

**Her face turned red her eyes widened. "Flippy? She said ashamed. "Are you ok?" he asked friendly. **

"**I uhm well… she stuttered. She played with her fingers. Flippy didn't get it but smiled. "Not to be rude flaky but this is a forbidden zone." He said friendly. Flaky looked up. "Forbidden zone? She asked softly. Flippy nodded. "I shall bring you back to the kitchen then." He sighed. He putted his hand behind her back. **

**While they walked none of them said something until flaky found the courage to ask about last night.**

"**Flippy… why did you kissed me last night? She said softly. Flippy looked silent at her. "I did that because… his walky-talky. "I gotta go!" he said and started to run. "I'll tell you later! He yelled. **

**When he left flaky realized she stood for the kitchen.**

"**Why is talking so hard… she thought while she walked in.**

**After flaky walked in toothy was waiting for her. They made dinner ready. However they seemed to have fun Lumpy came in and kind of ate the food. Afcourse they were mad, but then Lumpy worked together with them. But that kinda went wrong… Lumpy didn't now how the oven works. So they kinda had some problems with the fire. However everything got alright and they could eat.**

**When everyone came in they were kinda shocked of what happened but seemed not to worry. **

**After dinner everyone went to they're rooms because they were tired. Flaky stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes.**

**Flaky was busy with the dishes. Pochi lay on his back with a huge belly. She laughed, for a parrot he can eat much. But she couldn't get her mind of her two kissers. She didn't control her feelings it was all so confusing for her. Suddenly she got hugged and felt a kiss on her cheek. Her face immediately turned red. Lifty stood next to her with a wide grin on his face. "Lifty? What are you… she got interrupt by a kiss on her mouth. "You're so cute when you blush." He whispered in her ear. She got frozen. "What just happened?" she thought. "Did you lost you're tong?" he grinned. **

"**N-NO…" Flaky stuttered. "Good! The food was delicious… he said kissing her neck. **

"**Just like you!" he whispered. She looked straight into his eyes. "Does he really mean that? She thought. "Hm looks like you did lose you're tong… oh well good night! He smirked and kissed her a last time. "See ya tomorrow! He said walking away. Flaky standed still for a moment. Pochi had woken up and looked asking at his girlie. "Rah! Rah lady?" he said. Flaky still was frozen. Pochi yelled again.**

**Now she react. "What just happened?"**


	9. Chapter 9

"**What took you so long last night?" Shifty asked his brother. "You said you wanted a snack and then you would be back." He asked. "Sorry I forgot the time!" Lifty smirked. **

"**Yeh like I would believe that!" Shifty laughed. "Okay I also helped flaky with the dishes." Lifty lied. "No way, you're too lazy to do the dishes!" Shifty laughed hard. "Thanks!" Lifty said sarcastic. "Okay I'll stop…" Shifty said. "…did you also notice Flaky is really different lately…" he said. "What do you mean?" Lifty asked. "Well yesterday she already looked confused…but today even more." Shifty explained. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked. "No!" Lifty hissed. Shifty looked weird at his brother. "What was that?" he said angry. "Nothing…look can we just work on that machine!" Lifty said grumpy.**

"**Fine!" Shifty jumped of his bed. "We'll ask Flaky if she could bring our food."**

**Lifty nodded. They walked out of there room. They stopped at the kitchen, Flaky was already busy making everyone's breakfast again. "Why don't you go ask her then I'm already going to work, okay?" Shifty said. "What?" Lifty argued. He saw Shifty walk away while he waved jokingly to him. Lifty muttered something and then stepped in.**

**He walked over to Flaky, she seemed not to hear him. Shifty was right, she really seemed sad. He stood behind her just staring at her. Flaky was just busy whit one of the plates's until someone hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. Flaky got scared from the surprising hug, it made her drop the plate. The plate crashed onto the floor. **

"**Wow Flaky look out!" Lifty yelled. Lifty hold her up. "Oh no! The plate!" she cried.**

"**What?" he asked. "T-the…plate broke!" she said. Lifty turned her to him. "Take it easy clumsy, it's just a plate!" he grinned to her. "B-but… she stuttered. "It's okay." Lifty said easy. "Dry your tears." He kissed her on her forehead, causing flaky getting red cheeks. **

**Flaky nodded, she sighed. "I wanted to ask if you could bring our food at our work." Lifty suggested. Again she nodded. "Thanks'." He said softly. He left the kitchen. Flaky sat down and grabbed the plate pieces. "What happened here?" she suddenly heard Flippy saying behind. She quickly stood up, one the pieces cut her hand open. "Ouch!" she cried. She bends forward. "Flaky are you alright?" she heard Flippy yelling. She tried to control her tears and faced him. She nodded, while some tears were dripping from her face.**

"**Flaky… "I'm fine really!" she interrupted him. He stared worried at her. He sighed **

"**Okay." They heard the others walking, they all wanted their breakfast. "If you don't mind, can I go back to my bedroom?" flaky asked. Flippy nodded. She walked quickly away from him. She felt sick, she was so confused. She wanted to forget everything. **

"**Flaky? It's me Flippy…may I come in?" she heard him saying. Flaky realised she got to tell him what happened yesterday and why he kissed her. "Y-yes…" she stuttered. He stepped into her room. He went sitting on her bed. "You okay?" he asked friendly. She nodded. **

"**F-flippy… she tried to ask. "What is it?" he smiled. It was now or never. Flaky tried to speak but she couldn't. It was like she lost her voice. Her heart bumped in her chest, her face was glowing. "Umm Flaky? Are you really okay?" Flippy looked worried at her. "I-I… **

**Flippy placed his forehead on hers. She was surprised of his reaction. **

"**Maybe you've got a fever." He suggested. "Why don't you sleep…I'll make sure we can eat." "B-but… "It's okay Flaky." Flippy said kindly. "N-no it isn't!" she protested. Flippy looked surprised at her. He wasn't used to this. "What?" he said shocked. **

"**Why… why did you do it…" Flaky sobbed. "D-did what?" "WHY DID YOU KISSED ME!" flaky cried. "Why did you kiss me, without telling me why? Is it about me? Or… or was I just a one-night standing?" she cried heavily. Flippy was hurt by her words. **

"**F-flaky… he hugged her strong, while she cried on his shoulder. "I care about you a lot… you're the first one who wanted to be friends with me…I'll would never use you." He said calm. "I really like you Flaky… then it became quiet. "Really?" she sniffed. **

"**Really…" Flippy whispered in her ear. She laid her head on his chest, while Flippy kissed it. She took a deep breath. "F-Flippy?" She began. "I-I need to tell you something…**

"**What's it?" he asked. "About that night… "You want to know why I kissed you?" he smiled, he looked down at her. She nodded. He sighed. "Like I said, I like you…and that night you needed company…so I thought I should show my feelings to you." He stroke her hair. She cuddled deeper into his chest. "F-Flippy…there is something else I want to tell you…"**

"**And that is?" he asked. "Yesterday something happened…" she said. "What happened?"**

**Flaky couldn't continue, she was scared he would get hurt. "Yesterday I…I… **

"**Hey flaky!" They heard Lifty yelling, the door flew open. Flippy quick released Flaky. **

"**Flaky I…" Lifty got interrupted. "Ahh looks like the soldier is hiding in here!" he smirked.**

**Flippy gave him a sarcastic smile. There was a silence for a moment. "What do you want to tell to me?" Flaky finally asked. "Oh nothing." He sighed. "I think I'm leaving." **

"**B-But Lifty wait!" Flaky yelled. "See ya! Lifty slapped the door behind his back. **

"**What is his problem?" Flippy asked. Flaky sighed. "Oh well, were where we?" Flippy smiled. He hugged Flaky again. "What did you do yesterday?" he asked. Flaky's heart started bumping painfully into her chest. "I…I… she was too scared to tell him, she looked at her hurt arm. "Yesterday…I realised that my wound should be healed." She lied. It was the only thing that came in her mind. "Okay, let's take a look!" **

"**Let'****s take a look at this machine…yoh Lift you back? Shifty said. He heard his brother walking. He turned around but didn't expect to see an angry face. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "Nothing!" he heard his brother hiss. He sighed, he knew Lifty weren't going to tell him. "Okay let's go back to work, shall we?" Lifty nodded. "But I am going to quit sooner tonight, I got something to do…**

**Flaky dreamed about the summer, the sun shined bright. The birds flew happy around. Everything seemed wonderful. Until it turned into a night mare. She got scolded out for a slut, while Flippy and Lifty stood for here. "How could you, you bitch!" they hissed. **

"**Never dare to show you face her again!" she heard her friends yelling. "No…No!"**

**Flaky got up sweaty, she was so happy it was just a dream. She gasped for air until she felt someone stroke her face. She turned her face slowly. "Hi clumsy!" she saw Lifty grin at her. "Lifty what are you doing here?" she asked. "Spending the night with you!" he smirked. "Uhm shouldn't you be in your own bed?" "Neh that doesn't have a pretty lady in it." There was a silence for a long time until Flaky found the courage to speak. "L-Lifty about today… "It's okay!" "You sure?" "I'm sure!" she smiled. "You know I want to do something for a long time." He smiled, while coming closer to her. "What?" "This!**

**Lifty ki****ssed flaky softly. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. His warm breath made her nervous but relaxes at the same time. He deepened the kiss. He loses his grip and made his arm free. He stroke her softly, that made her body tickle. She knew she should break the kiss but she couldn't, while he lay on top of here. The kiss got deeper and deeper and she felt his tongue slipping into her mouth. She moaned a little bit, because she couldn't resist it. After many minutes of pleasure Lifty broke the kiss. They both gasped for air. "Your damn good!" he laughed. She didn't say anything anymore she stared dreamy at him. "I get it, good night beauty…**


	10. Chapter 10

**When F****laky woke up she found Lifty laying next to her. He had his arms around her. He muttered something in his sleep but she couldn't figure out what. She thought she should wake him up. "Lifty." She whispered softly. He slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm good morning beauty." He stretched his arms. "How did you sleep?" he asked with a wide grin. "Good." Flaky answered softly. She sat up straight. "I think you should go to your own bed before Shifty finds out… she got interrupted by Lifty. He grabbed her from behind and caught her in a playful hug. "You're worrying to much…let me take that stress away… he said softly while he starts massaging her shoulders. Flaky laid her head in his neck, while she leaned on him she sighed relaxed. "Feels good hah?" he asked. Flaky nodded. **

"**But what if he found out?" she couldn't help but ask. Lifty sighed. **

"**Stop thinking…it's our secret, he won't know…no one will know…**

"**Flaky, can you help me please!" Toothy yelled helpless underneath some boxes. "Toothy what happened?" she asked worried. "Lumpy!" he hissed. "I'm sorry buddy, but think positive you're still alive!" Lumpy said dumb behind the boxes while he raised his thumb. **

"**What's that supposed to mean! Toothy yelled. ****Flaky pulled Toothy away from the boxes. With a loud bump they both felt on the ground. "Aww!" they both screamed in pain.**

"**Thanks Flaky, glad someone here is normal." He sighed and looked over at Lumpy. "Yep she sure is!" he said dumb. Toothy muttered something to Flaky that made her giggle. **

"**What?" "****Nothing, we were talking about how happy we are with you!" Toothy said sarcastic. Lumpy looked over at them. "Daww you guys!" he hugged them both, however it was way too hard. "Lumpy calm down!" "Lumpy...PUT US DOWN!" "Nope!" "LUMPY!" they both yelled. "LUMPY!"**

"**Finally, were done!" Lifty yelled. "Yeh!" Shifty sighed. They walked outside, so they could tell the news to Russell. "Yoyo captain! We got good news." Shifty grinned while they walked in. ****"What's it?" Flippy asked. "Oh he's here to…" Lifty said grumpy. They both looked angry at each other. Shifty and Russell tried to figure out what was going on.**

"**Yar, what's the good news?" Russell finally asked. "We finally are done with the machine, we can sail again!" Shifty answered. "Yar that is good news!" "We should go inside and tell the others." Shifty suggested. "Yar let's go!" "You lady's coming to?" Shifty smirked. Flippy and Lifty looked angry at him. They followed without saying anything. While they walked threw the hallway they heard someone yelling. "Lumpy quit it!" they heard Toothy yelling. **

"**Please Lumpy I can't breathe!" they heard Flaky scream. ****They run to the door thinking of the worst. But instead of some bloody mess they found Toothy and Flaky got hugged by Lumpy while they roll over the floor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Flippy and Lifty yelled. "Ya duh were hugging!" Lumpy rolled his eyes. He released Toothy and Flaky who lay dizzy on the floor. Flippy and Lifty looked mad at Lumpy. "What was wrong with you!" Flippy began. "You could choke her!" Lifty continued. "Or kill her!" **

"**Uhm guys, just to remind you guys that Toothy also… "SHUT UP!" Shifty got cut off. **

**On that moment Cuddles came in. "Hey what happened here?" **

"**So you are okay?" Cuddles asked. He Flaky and Toothy walked threw the hallway. **

"**Yeh I'm okay, thank you." She smiled. "No problem, hey wanna check outside? Now that we are sailing I want to get some fresh air!" Cuddles asked. "Sure!" they went outside so they could see the sea. "Wait a minute is that the island?" Toothy asked. "Hey you're right!" "Yoh Russell is that the Island?" he yelled at him. Russell gave them I friendly nod. **

"**Yar another 2 hours and were there! You should pack!" "Pack?" Flaky asked. "When where there we sleep in some houses." ****"I see." she said. "Than I'll go pack, do you guys come to?" "Neh I want to stay a little longer if you don't mind." They said. "It's okay I'll see you guys later." She closed the door behind her while she walked over to her room. **

**When she opened the door she saw Flippy standing in her room. "Oh here you are, I was kind of worried." He sighed. "You were looking for me?" "Yeh I want to apology for this morning." He said shy while he looked at his feet. "Can you forgive me?" she nodded friendly. He smiled in relief, he walked over to her and kissed her. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable shall we?"**** he lay her on the bed and went next to her. "I heard we are almost at the island." Flaky nodded. "That's great..." he licked his lips and started kissing her again, he went on top of her and stroke her face. She felt his tong slipping into her mouth. He broke the kiss slowly "Become my girlfriend..." he said slowly underneath his breath. "What?" "Become my girlfriend… he smiled. "I'm sorry I can't do that…I have to think first about it… "I understand, but now let's have some fun." He tickled her body so she giggled loudly. When there eyes met she felt her belly tickle. "Are you ready for it?" **

"**For what?" "You know, "It"" he blushed. "I'm sorry I don't think…I'm not ready… "It's okay it was stupid to ask…" "No it's okay, I should go I'll come back later." "Okay." She waved him goodbye. When he was out of the room she let her drop on the bed. She sighed loudly. Just when she wanted to pack she heard the door getting opened again. "Your back?" she asked, she thought it would be Flippy. "Where are you talking about?" it was Lifty. "Oh it's you." She gasped. "Who were you expecting?" he asked and sat on her bed. **

"**No one" she lied****. "Okay, if you say so." "So how's my money-honey?" "Your what?" she laughed. "My money-honey! It suits me and you." She giggled while he smirked. "But seriously, how is it?" "I'm fine." "Good… "Why is that good?" she asked. "Cause now I can do this… he rolled on top of her and kissed her. After a couple minutes he broke it and saw her cheeks getting red. "You still aren't used to it?" he laughed. Flaky shake her head. **

"**I'm sorry… "I don't mind. Let's continue." He again pressed his lips on her but this time it was with more lust. Flaky felt it getting speed up and even when she like****d it, she got a weird feeling. Suddenly Lifty broke the kiss again. "I love you Flaky...i really love you!" he said underneath his breath while he kissed her neck. "L-Lifty… her cheeks went red. She didn't know she meant that to him. "I want it flaky… "Want what?" "I want to be your first one… Flaky's eyes widened. She felt Lifty's hand under her shirt. "I-I…no I can't do that Lifty, I'm not ready yet…**

"**Please…I'm begging you… Lifty moaned. "I need you… "No…no I can't!"**

"**Let me change your mind… "No no!"**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU THIEF!" Flaky froze in the door stood Flippy his face as red as a tomato and ready to explode…**


	11. Chapter 11

"**HOW DO YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!" Flippy yelled angry. Lifty jumped off Flaky. Flippy grabbed him at his throat. "HOW DARE YOU? SHE'S MINE!" He hissed. Flaky got off the bed and wanted to interrupt him. "Flippy pleas let go of… "DON'T PROTECT HIM FLAKY!" He yelled at her. She got scared and took one step back. "YOU'RE A THIEF YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" he hissed at him. "LIKE YOU DESERVE HER YOU MURDER! YOU ARE A PSYCHOPAT WHO ONLY HURT EVRYONE!" he yelled at, Flippy's eyes started to twitch from anger. "FLIPPY PLEASE DON'T FLIP!" Flaky cried. "LET HIM! I WANT PROOF I'M RIGHT!" Lifty laughed hysteric. "PLEASE STOP YOU TWO!" Flaky cried out loud. **

"**DON'T YOU DARE TO MAKE THE WOMAN I LOVE TOO CRY?" Flippy yelled.**

"**SO, I LOVE HER TO!" she heard Lifty yelling. She couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S IT…**

**Flippy made himself ready to strike, Lifty did the same. They both smacked each other in the face. Flaky felt down on her knees. "P-PLEAS…STOP…I'M BEGGING YOU TWO…" she buried her face in her hands while she cried. In each there face stood a handprint. **

"**You son of a bitch… Lifty hissed. Everything fade away, Flaky heard there voices on the background. "Please stop…please stop… she was shut down. Her dream came threw her head. Everything flickered for her eyes and she saw black dots. "I…I…can't take it anymore… just when the guys wanted to strike one more time, she fainted. The last thing she saw was Flippy and Lifty looking worried at her. **

"**Flaky? Flaky? Wake up Flaky!" she heard someone's voice saying. Flaky opened her eyes slowly. She saw sniffles looking worried at her. "S-sniffles?" she said weakly. "Its okay, Lifty and Flippy told me you past out." He said friendly. "They told you?" "Yeh they said that you were already sick for a couple of days and fainted. They found you in your room when you wanted to sleep so when they arrived they brought you to me." "What?" "It's alright you don't have to embarrassed." Flaky didn't understand it, didn't they say anything? "Your have a small fever, so you have to stay in bed for now." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll come back with something to eat." He closed the door. Flaky looked around. Instead of laying in her room of the boat, she lay in a cosy house made of wood. She laid in a two sized bed in her dressing-gown? "Who changed my clothes?" she felt awful. It made her nervous that someone actually saw her body. "Don't tell me…Flippy and Lifty?" the thought that they touched her and made that story up. "I…I have to find them…" she tried to get up but her body didn't want it. She collapsed back she felt her forehead, it was glowing. "Maybe I am sick… She tried it one more time. She tried to keep her balance but instead she felt on the floor. "Aww! I shouldn't have try this." She got tears in her eyes. She didn't had the power to stand up. "I hope Sniffles comes back soon."**

"**So what's the plan?" Lifty asked nervously. "How should I know…I guess you stole my idea… Flippy hissed. "Ha-ha funny, real killers joke!" he hissed back. "OK, I think we should go to her… "After what happened?" Lifty asked. "Afcourse, we have to tell how we feel." "True…so, shall we go then?" Flippy nodded at the question he stood up. Lifty also stood up. they walked over to the house they didn't speak anymore. They both sighed deeply and reached for the door. **

**Flaky heard someone at the door she hoped it was… "Flippy…Lifty?" she froze. Her heartbeat got faster. They didn't say anything they looked down at the timid girl. "How could you… Flippy began. "We got feelings too… Lifty hissed. "I'm s-sorry… the tears dripped of her face. Her shoulders shocked of the crying. "Please forgive me…I'd never wanted to hurt your feelings…I'm sorry… she sobbed. "SHUT UP BITCH!" they both yelled. On there face stood an evil smirk, Flippy grabbed his bowie knife. "Time for some revenge!" he laughed evilly. "N-no…no please… she begged. "Please let me explain…I'm begging you!" "SHUT UP!" Lifty yelled. She crawled in the corner when the guys walked slowly to her. "TIME TO DIE SLUT!" Lifty laughed insane. "No…No please no!" she covered her face her chest got split up by the knife. She puked her own blood her body got cut up. She felt the fresh blood dripping of her skin. "Lovely…no die!" she saw the knife coming threw her head. "No… the sound of a bump filled the air until it was quiet, the last bump…the last sorrow. **

**The only thing that remain was Flaky's body. Her eyes looked up at her killers. Her last breath, her last look, her last touch… two arms pulled her up, ready to get dumped. "Flaky… **

"**NO NO NO! Flaky woke up she kicked and pushed herself to freedom. "FLAKY RELAX!" she felt the arms getting tighter around her body. She smacked them in the face. As far she could look she crawled in the corner. Her arms tight around herself. She felt one hand on her shoulder. "FLAKY IT'S US, DON'T… "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she cried in panic. "FLAKY!" both her arms got grabbed and she got smacked on the ground. There weight made her hurt and made her hyperventilate, her head hurt and glowed. She felt warm, it felt like lava flew threw her body. "Flaky… she felt two hands stroking her face and hair. Her body relaxed, her breath got slower. Her vision got better she saw Flippy and Lifty looking down at her. "Guys?" she said weakly. "Shh don't speak… Flippy said softly. "We are going to lay you on the bed… Lifty whispered. They lifted her gently and laid her on the bed. "I-I'm…sorry… she cried softly. "It's okay…relax…we can talk later… "Yeh don't worry…take your sleep." "But I… the guys wanted to stand up but both there hands got caught. "Please stay… she said softly. They both sat on the bed, each on one side. She wanted to talk to them but she felt sleepy. "I have to stay awake." She thought, she fought against the sleep. She didn't notice the door got open again and sniffles walked in. **

"**How is she doing?" he asked. Flippy shook his head, Sniffles understood the sign. **

"**I'll inform Splendid." he walked out again. Flaky had the urge to sleep but she had one question. "Guys?" "What is it?" they both asked. "Did you undress me?" the guys faces turned red. "NO AFCOURSE NOT, WE HAVE...AH WELL" they tried to get one excuse.**

"**It's okay… she whispered, she closed her eyes. "Phew, that was close." Lifty said. "You got easy talking, you did the bottom!" Flippy said. "Hey that's also embarrassing to do, it's hard to concentrate when you see her undies!" he said. "Oh yeh, like looking at her bra isn't hard." Flippy hissed. They argued about what they had done. "Have you seen those legs, you can't do your job without watching them!" "Well it's hard for me to see a half naked woman who is unconscious!" they looked angry at each other. "Uhm guys… **

**They slowly looked down. Flaky looked with wide open eyes at them. They slowly turned there head back. "Oh crap." Lifty said. "Yep!" "IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Lifty pointed at Flippy. "HELL NO, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOUCHED HER LIKE THAT BEFORE!" Flippy pointed back. "Guys stop! It's okay!" "Really?" they both sounded surprised. "Better you than someone I don't know… she smiled. "Flaky are you all right?" they asked worried. "Yeh I feel fine… she lied "Flaky?" "I'm so sorry for what has happened I feel like a slut… "Flaky don't… "You are not a slut, we were wrong!" the boys tried to cheer her up. She closed her eyes and felt a sleep. The boys didn't let her hands go. They stayed with her the whole time, they felt guilty. They wanted to stay, not for all what had happened. They wanted to stay for her, the woman they loved. **


End file.
